


Save me from this broken heart

by HaveAnExBestFriend



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveAnExBestFriend/pseuds/HaveAnExBestFriend
Summary: It will make things better.





	Save me from this broken heart

Indra closed the door behind her and put her weapons close to the wall; she wouldn’t be able to walk in that darkness if it wasn’t for the candle that was at the end of the small cave.

“You need to do something” She said as she walked inside “We´re all going to die if not”

“My appearance would only make things worse, not better” A calm voice answered from the darkness.

Indra sighed.

“You cannot know that, they need you… we need you”

“Why are you here, Indra? I already said my answer”

“There is chaos out there”

“That is certainly not new”

“If I can’t convince you, I will bring someone who can”

“You wouldn’t dare” The voice was threatening now.

“Yes, if it is necessary, you are not listening to what I say. I hope you are aware that when I say that we all will die out there, I mean she will die too” She turned around and grabbed her weapons.

“Wait…” The warrior turned around hoping to hear what she wanted to hear “Take care of her”

“No. I’m not following orders anymore, as you are not trying to save your people as you must”

Saying this she went out of the place without looking back.

**Author's Note:**

> Who's on the cave?


End file.
